


Love in Lockdown

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, House Cleaning, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pandemics, Romantic Fluff, Scent Marking, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: SummaryThe success of Eren's interprise rests on his inheritance. He knew that he'll aquire it if he gets a mate and had children before his 30th birthday.With the virus outbreak and lockdown, Eren proposed to Levi, the person he hired to clean his penthouse.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Mystery Story: Monthly Ereri One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857736
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	Love in Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Last December, I post a poll (see details in mt tumblr) for the story of the month. All of these stories will be one-shots (5k-10k words). This is for the month of December.
> 
> Special thanks to my patrons:  
> Tiffany Brown  
> Rosie Morris  
> John W Ballantyne  
> Dani Li

"As much as possible we need people to work from home!" Eren boomed. "I am not giving up on everyone just because of this shitty virus!"

"I agree," Erwin Smith, his trusted partner in trade nodded. "A skeletal workforce is appropriate as well for those who needed their presence here."

The room was buzzing, all were busy. The world is going insane at the moment but Eren kept his cool... Sort of. If push comes to shove, the brunette Alpha is willing to use his wildcard to save his company. To save his precious workers.

The success of Eren's enterprise rests on his inheritance. He knew that he'll acquire half of it if he gets a mate before his 30th birthday. And the other half when he had children.

He's not against it. He knew that he wanted a family of his own and a mini version of him running around his house. He knew that eventually, he'll date an Omega with a pleasant personality and that belongs to a respectable family. 

But he didn't know that time flew so fast and with the Titan virus spreading worldwide like wildfire, Eren has never been busy.

Eren packed all the work he had in the office, he'll be working home for a while. No one knows when the virus will be gone, it's better to bring every piece of important paperwork with him.

Eren cleaned his desk, only then did he notice the date in his mini calendar. 

"Oh, shit."

\----

"Oh, shit."

"Ugh, that's what I said!" Eren exclaimed as he pulled his hair with his free hand.

"Oh, sorry man. That sucks," said Jean over the line. He's the first person he called the moment Eren reached his house. The Alpha was Eren's childhood friend, he was a dick but the brunette trusted him more than anyone.

He had other friends and family. Like Mikasa, but the raven Alpha won't be much help due to the virus outbreak being a nurse and all. Also, there is Armin. A doctor. 

"I need some plan. Fast. I had my company's lifeline on my inheritance. If I don't get the money, everything I worked so hard and all the people who depended on me will be dust!"

"Okay, okay, calm down first."

"Right," Eren nodded and took a seat on the couch. Taking a few deep breaths, Eren spoke. "So? Any ideas?"

"Let's see," Jean hummed. "Your birthday is a week away. Dating someone will be risky. With the virus, and the lockdown."

Eren groaned.

"If we try online dating, that's still edgy. Did your father's will stated that you need to knock up the Omega right?"

"Yeah. I need to marry someone before the 30th, with that I'll get half of my inheritance and another half if I had children," Eren explained. 

"Shit. Look, Eren I knew this is not the greatest idea but-"

"Let me hear it."

"Buy an Omega."

"What?" Eren gaped. A few years back, Omega auctions were a thing but the government stopped it but not entirely. Eren would sometimes see in the news that Omega auctions were being held secretly and the police were on it. It's illegal and Eren is against it. "No."

"Hear me out. I didn't mean buy an Omega like pervert freak, what I mean is like 'hiring' an Omega to be your wife and carry a babe. Like a surrogate mother."

"Ah, I'm not sure..." Eren stood and watched the city from his penthouse's window. It was dead quiet outside. No traffic. No business. No people going on their day. Nothing. "Bringing a child to the world at this state is..."

"I know, it's hard but I knew you Eren. I know you're going to be a great Dad and it's all up to you if you want my idea."

Eren nodded. "Okay, I'll sleep through it. I'll inform you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and don't forget to wash your hands," Jean teased.

"Of course," after saying his thanks and goodbye, Eren lelf all his things in his office, took a shower, and went to bed. 

\----

"Why now?! Why now?! Why now?!" Levi almost screamed. Everything was going smoothly, he got hired to a good-paying job, got his devil of a landlady to agree that he'll pay rent next payday and he'll be picking up his adopted cat by Tuesday. And then a fucking virus with a weird ass name came into view and ruined everything.

His workplace put him on hold, his landlady was already screaming at his neighbors and the poor cat. Levi wanted to scream and threw everything his hands can grab at the fucking virus.

Grabbing his phone, he double-checks for any updates from his new workplace. But there is none. Levi tried everything, he asked his friend Hange, who's a nurse, to run tests on him. He was negative and he informed his workplace that he's safe to work but he never got a reply.

Levi flopped on his bed, embracing one of his pillows, he tried to stop the tears. "Why?" 

He wept shamelessly. When everything is too stressful, Levi will curl up in bed and cry. It was his little escape, after his little crying session, he'll feel a lot better and more confident to look forward. 

"It's not wrong to cry." That's what his mother always said before she passed away. "Did you know that crying helps clean your eyes?"

Levi smiled at the simple reminder. He sat up and wiped his face clean. He can do this, he's not the only one who got his life all topsy-turvy due to the virus outbreak. Levi had to move forward.

First, he needs to pay rent.

Reaching for his phone, Levi joined an online job listing called "Chores Done." He used the website before and he deemed that the people hiring them were legit. 

Adding a few things to his profile, including his medical certificate, Levi submitted his new profile. 

And now is the waiting game.

\---

Eren barely slept. His mind was racing and his eyebrows have seemed to be permanently knitted. He got a lot of work to do but he had to settle his priorities.

He had to find an Omega to marry first, secure his inheritance then he'll worry about work.

He did think about the Omegas in his circle of friends, only then he realized that he's the only bachelor left. Looking back at his classmates in university, Eren tracked them all down on their social media. The majority of his class got married, had partners and others were on the other side of the world.

Eren was in his last wist, even his big mug of coffee didn't help him. He needs an Omega, and fast.

The brunette stared down at his phone, eyeing his best friend Armin, who's an Omega. He can ask the blonde doctor to play along with him but they won't continue with having children and stuff. 

But Erwin Smith will beat the shit out of him. The giant blonde Alpha likes Armin and he won't stop asking about the blonde Omega when they are in the office. Eren doesn't want to get on the bad side of his trusted business partner.

Eren sighed as his head throb in pain, massaging his temples, the brunette Alpha frowned upon his penthouse. It was a total mess.

"Cluttered house, cluttered life," Eren repeated the same phase Mikasa always told him. Going through his contacts, Eren was about to call his trusted helper when he realized one crucial thing.

His building doesn't allow outsiders in if they don't have an updated medical certificate that proves that they are negative for the virus. "Shit!"

Eren rubbed his face in frustration. He had to find someone in the net that had a medical certificate or he'll have to clean his penthouse. That is the last thing that Eren needed right now.

Pulling the site called "Chores Done" Eren scrolled for candidates that can clean and organized well, plus with med certificate.

Of course, it will be a pain to search, not everyone had access yet for virus testing. He refreshed the page several times and then an updated profile appeared on the listing.

Eren tapped it to expand the person's profile. He doesn't let anyone in his place that much and he wanted to be sure that this pale guy with raven hair and cobalt-blue eyes is trustworthy.

Levi Ackerman.  
Male. Omega. 26.  
Negative of Titan Virus - Medical Certificate  
Only accepting cash at the moment.

Skills  
• Can clean anything - I'm a clean freak, so practically everything from washing bedsheets, wiping every inch of your home, and organizing.  
• Cat sitting and training - I love cats and I can help you litter train and clicker train your cats. But of course, I need your engagement for the training.

Requests  
• A cup of tea will be nice afterward.

Eren nodded and tap the link where the med certificate was attached. When he deemed that it was authentic, he moved to the reviews. Levi got a lot of five stars. As the reviewer said and Eren quote "The Cleaning God".

When everything is clear, Eren pressed hired and got access to the raven Omega's contacts. Once he had the number, Eren dialed it and it was promptly answered with enthusiasm.

"Yes?!" 

"This is Levi Ackerman, right?"

"Yes, and you are Eren? I got a notification from Chores Done."

"Yes, I hired you and I want you to clean my place now or as soon as possible," Eren tipped his mug, only to be disappointed to see it was already empty. "Everything is a mess and it's giving me a headache."

"Of course! No problem!"

"Bring your med certificate, IDs, dress appropriately with a mask and a face shield. My place is very strict at the moment."

"Got it!" 

Eren heard a few rustling on the other line. He breathes in with ease, at least this Levi helps with his migraine.

"I'll send you my address," Eren moved to brew more coffee in the coffee machine. "And informed the front desk of your arrival.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be right at your doorstep Sir!"

\-----

Levi faced the front desk with three valid IDs, a medical certificate, a mask, a face shield, disposable gloves, and a sanitary elevator pointer. He needed this job and he can't afford to be turned down by the front desk. 

Eren even allowed him to stay over if he can't clean the place in one day. He offered food and a spare room. The raven knew he can clean the place in record time but just in case, he packed up his pajamas, spare shirts, undies, and slacks. 

Levi had cleaned a rich person's condo before and the security is tight. With the virus spreading vast and wide, things got even worse but Levi had passed the front desk and up to his client's floor.

The Omega gulped at the number. A penthouse. Levi's not into extravagant materials but he always admired the details and designs of luxurious houses.

Reaching his floor, Levi knocked on the door. After a few minutes, it was pulled open by an Alpha with brown messy hair, tired green eyes, wrinkled clothes, and the heavy smell of exhaustion.

The Alpha screamed tired.

"Hello," Levi offered a smile yet his mask prevents the other from seeing it. "My name is Levi-"

"-Right," without a warning, the brunette sprayed him with alcohol from top to bottom. "Turn."

Levi nodded and turned. With the tissue in his pocket, the raven wiped the dews of alcohol on his face shield.

"Step your shoes in the mat. Take them off and put them there along with your mask and shield," Eren pointed at the basket at the side, next to it was a trash bin. "Threw your gloves in there, all the equipment are here, and do what you must do. I'll be in the office, call me if you're cleaning the office then."

"Y-Yes!" Levi was surprised a bit but he was happy to comply. His inner clean freak is jumping for joy. Now with the virus, the raven loved that everyone finally uses alcohol and disinfects everything. He felt bad for being happy about it though.

As quickly as he can, Levi got ready. He puts another clean mask over his nose and a cloth over his hair, Levi is all set.

Eren didn't lie when he said that the place was a mess. It's clear that a bachelor's place is staying in the penthouse. A bachelor that worked almost 24 hours and rarely home. Levi smiled behind his mask.

"Piece a cake."

\----

It's been two days and Eren still hasn't decided what to do or where to find a bride. The clean and well-organized living room and kitchen helped with his mood though. The raven Omega that he hired was indeed a "Cleaning God". 

When Levi informed him that the living space and kitchen were spec and span, he asked Eren to move so he can clean and organized his office. The Alpha was so thankful when Levi asked him how he like all the cluttered paperwork and flies in his office will be arranged in a certain manner. That will certainly make Eren's work easier.

The raven was able to finish cleaning his office before the sunset. And Eren had the strong urge to go on his knees and praise the Cleaning God.

Levi stayed over in the spare room, had pizza for dinner while Eren works his ass off. With a clean and well-organized office, who will be not inspired to work until two am? Plus, the Omega brought him three slices of pizza and tea before the raven retires for the day.

With two bathrooms done and the bedroom, plus the laundry almost finished. Levi will be heading home with more cash than expected. Eren gives more to those who deserve it and the Cleaning God deserves it all. 

"There, " Eren stuffed all the bills on the raven's hand once he announced that he was done. "And this is something for you," he added a few bills.

"W-Wait, what? Really?" Levi gaped at him, still had a mask over his face and a cloth on his hair.

"Yes, you deserved it."

"No, I can't. This is way too much," he handed half of the bills to Eren, which the Alpha refused.

"No, you deserved every cent. You helped me ease my headache and inspired me to work. And you handle all my dirty laundry," Eren explained.

"It's my job..." Levi replied weakly.

"I insist or you want me to transfer them to your bank account?"

"What?! No! This is okay then... um," Levi pulled down his mask and removed the clothing on his hair. He fully faced Eren, almost craning his neck to lock into the brunette's eyes. Then he smiled. "Thank you, Eren."

Eren felt his heart skipped. He didn't give his full attention to his helper since he came into his house. He'd seen the raven's picture on the website but this is the first time he takes a good look at Levi Ackerman.

His raven hair was shiny and smooth, Eren's tempted to run his fingertips into those strands. His white skin looks like snow in a peaceful forest, his eyes were the deepest blues in the ocean, and his smile. It was so genuine and pure.

"I'll get ready to leave now," Levi gave him a short bow before turning.

Eren felt his heart spike at the idea of this perfect Omega leaving him and going out of the open where a virus is currently active. His possessive Alpha trait was showing, thankfully, Levi didn't notice. 

"Wait."

Levi paused and turned back at him. "Yes?"

"Are you interested if I gave you another job?"

"Yes, of course! I'll be happy to!" Levi beamed.

"Then," Eren took a deep breath and continued. "Marry me."

Levi froze. Did he hear the Alpha right? Or maybe it was just the heavenly sound of an expensive vacuum cleaner running in his ears. "Pardon?"

"Marry me."

"Ahh..." Levi took a step back. He never in his wildest dream expected a proposal. Surely, this rich hot Alpha had every Omega on his feet. The raven thinks he's hot but, of course, the Alpha was way- like light-years- way out of his league.

"Listen, it's a job. I'll go straight to the point with you."

"Um, okay," Levi cleared his throat. He was slightly disappointed about the turn of events but then again, this just proves that this Alpha was out of his league. 

"Let's settle on the couch first."

"Y-yeah!" Levi stiffly followed and sat a few meters away from the brunette.

"My father left me an inheritance."

Levi nodded with sealed lips.

"With the virus spreading, the economy is failing. People losing jobs and companies are struggling. I need money to keep everything afloat or else, over eleven thousand people will lose their jobs," Eren groaned as he massaged his temples.

"You need your inheritance," Levi stated.

"Yes, but I can't easily acquire it. My father had conditions in his will. I have to get married before my 30th birthday. With that, I can claim half of my inheritance and the other half if I had kids."

"Oh..." Levi stared down at his feet. Unsure why Eren choose him as his bride candidate. As hot as Eren, the raven was sure he had a lover... Unless.

"My birthday will be on Sunday. And I had no one in my life at the moment. I have to secure the money to save my company if this virus lasts more than five months."

They were both silent. Eren was staring at him, clearly, the Alpha is dead tired and serious. Levi fidgets in his spot unsure of what to say.

"I'll pay you by simply signing a marriage contract. You are not going to live here and act as my wife," Eren added. "Name your price."

"I... ah..."

"Or you want a house?"

"What?!" Levi jumped. "Wait, hold on.... um... Eric right?" 

"Eren."

"Okay, Eren," Levi winced, embarrassed that he has forgotten the Alpha's name. "I understand your situation and how important it is for you to get a bride soon but... um... Can I borrow the shower in the guest room?"

"Yeah," Eren nodded and opened his laptop on the coffee table.

"Okay," Levi stood abruptly. "I'll be quick!"

Stiffly walking to the guest room, Levi rests his back on the door once it was closed. After a few deep breaths, he went to the bathroom and let his mind relax with a hot shower.

Thirty minutes later, Levi got out feeling fresh and his mind seems to be working. He weighed the pros and cons of his client's offer and decided on what will be best for everyone.

"Eren will only need my signature right?" Levi spoke to himself as he changed into fresh clothes. "It's not like I'm going to live here and be his wife. That's exactly what he said."

"And Eren seems like a good guy," Levi nodded. "He cared about his workers and their families. And if I agree, I'll probably move to a better apartment. An apartment that allows pets."

Levi smiled at that. His current place doesn't allow pets but the majority of the tenants kept them secretly. It's risky but Levi will never forgive himself if he won't adopt that black rescued cat.

Feeling fresh and confident, Levi went to the living space. Eren was still in his spot, busy typing on his laptop. The Alpha didn't even notice his arrival, he's into the zone by the looks of files on the coffee table. Eren must have moved them from his office.

Clearing his throat, Eren side glances at him before putting away his laptop. Levi sat next to him, he figured that Eren wanted a straight answer so the raven will give him one. "Yes."

"What?" Eren's eyes widen.

"Yes, I'll marry you but just to be clear, you only wanted my signature?"

"Yes."

"I won't live here and act as your wife?"

"Yes."

"Then okay, I'll marry you for the sake of everyone," Levi smiled shyly.

"Really?" Eren exclaimed but instantly he wore his mask. "If you felt guilty because of what I said earlier then I won't force you. You don't even know me or them."

"Do I have to know a person if I want to help them?"

"No..." Eren looked down at his hands. "But you still have to name your price.

"Well, I was thinking of moving because my apartment doesn't allow pets..." Levi fidgets on his spot. He doesn't want to sound like a gold digger or anything.

"A house it is," Eren concluded and grabbed his checkbook that was laying on the coffee table. 

"-wait, I was just planning on moving into another apartment-"

"You can't find an apartment with our current situation."

"But isn't it the same with house hunting?"

"I owned a few houses in my book. I'll show you the photos and you can pick one of your liking," Eren scribbled something on the check and handed it to Levi. "And here's another tip for cleaning my house."

"No, this is too much. I can't-"

"This is a tip. Isn't there a rule to not refuse tips from customers?" Eren raises a brow at him.

"Well... Okay, if you say so..." Levi took the check, thinking that he needed the money for moving in and other essential stuff. But he didn't expect that the said 'tip' was is equivalent to a two-year rent in his shabby apartment. Levi opens his mouth to protest but he shut himself off, it was too late, he had the 'tip' in his hands.

Levi blinked when he recalled that Eren gave him a tip in cash. "Wait, Eren you have already given me-"

"Sign here," Eren passed the tablet and the stylus to the raven.

Levi stared at the digital marriage contract in his hands. His eyes drifted at his 'husband's name. Eren Yeager and the brunette's already signed it. Typing out his name on the blank, Levi took the stylus and wrote down his signature above his name.

"Done," he announced as he returned the tablet to Eren.

Eren studies the marriage contract before nodding. "Thank you, I'll send this to my dad's lawyer." 

Taking the folder from the desk, he passed it to the raven. "Pick what you like."

"Great!" Levi smiled as he took the folder. "Now... um..." Levi shifted on his spot awkwardly.

"You can leave now, if you decided on which house you like, call me."

"Yeah, I still have your number-" Levi paused when he noticed how pale the brunette Alpha was. "Are you okay?"

"This is nothing-" Eren manage to set the tablet aside before he slid off the couch and collapsed on the floor.

"Eren!" Levi panicked, setting aside the folder, he knelt next to the fallen Alpha. He rested the back of his hand on the other's forehead and hiss at brunette's temperature. "Shit! You're sick!"

Levi was a little concerned that Eren could probably have the virus but he noticed in the first place how to stress the brunette was. And he did recall that Eren didn't get enough sleep and spend the whole day working. Plus, Eren doesn't have any symptoms of the virus, which was coughing and trouble with breathing.

"Eren, please stay with me. We have to get you off the floor," Levi patted the Alpha awake but the brunette didn't even move an inch.

"Shit," Levi cursed. He had to get the Alpha off the floor somehow. Looking up, he figured that the bedroom would be too far. Settling for the couch, Levi muster all his strength to hoist the Alpha. It took him longer than he should but he managed to let Eren lay on the couch. 

Moving to the Alpha's bedroom, Levi snatched the blanket on the bed and a few pillows. He went back and covered the sick Alpha on the sofa with the blanket and gently put the pillow under his head. 

Taking the remote for the AC, Levi turned it down before going to the bathroom. He knew where the first aid was since he arranged it as well. He came back to the living room with some meds, bottled water, and a thermometer.

And waited. Levi studies the Alpha's unhealthy parlor, he can't just leave Eren alone at this rate. Nodding to himself, he decided to wait until the Alpha is conscious before taking his leave.

Fishing his phone, Levi contacted the shelter and confirmed his adoption. He was glad to hear from the staff that they're willing to deliver his cat to his doorstep along with the paperwork.

Putting away his phone, Levi grabbed the folder and started skimming at the list of houses that were under Eren's name. There are 30. And not just ordinary houses but fancy ones.

Levi had his eyes wide as he skimmed at the photos. All houses had pre-installed furniture and appliances. Not to mention the lot was huge, with front and backyard. Others even had swimming pools.

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There's a lot to take in, stealing a glance at his 'husband' the raven sighed. Of course, he planned on marrying someday and be a house Omega. Spending the whole day cleaning and tidying up his house is Levi's long dream. He wanted to stay home and never dealt with other people, only his Alpha. Then he'll either spend his spare time sewing and reading. It was too good to be true.

But now, maybe that day is attainable. The money that Eren gave him is more than enough plus, a house of his own and his cat. Levi's eyes flew open. Maybe he can get his cat on the shelter after this. Scooting on his spot, Levi eyed the sleeping Alpha. His married to his gorgeous brunette, Eren looked younger when his face was lax. Levi can stare at him forever, daydreaming of a life when he actually met Eren and fell in love and got married normally. 

\----

After an hour later, a groan came from the Alpha alarmed Levi. He straightens and knelt next to him. "Sir? Eren? How are you feeling?"

Eren sat up slowly. "Like shit. Ugh," he blinked at Levi like a child that was forced to wake up from a goodnight's sleep. He stared at the raven's worried face a bit longer than he should. "What happened?"

"You collapsed, Eren."

"Ugh," Eren grunted and sat up. Then his phone from the coffee table rang, he cursed. "Shit! That thing is loud."

"I'll turn it off," Levi reached for the phone.

"Don't. Can you give it to me? Please?" Eren asked, rubbing his eyes with both hands.

"Um, sure, here."

Eren took the phone and opened the message. It was not from the company, thankfully, but it was from the building's management. They send every resident updates regarding the restrictions due to the virus. "Oh shit."

"What is it?"

"The management added another restriction. The government decided to arrest those who left their houses, the management decided to restrict every resident. No one is going in and out of the building."

"What?" Levi gaped. "But I have to go home!"

"But if you do, the police will arrest you."

"I have a medical certificate and masks, and gloves and-"

"Levi, it's okay," Eren put away his phone. "You can stay here until they uplifted the restrictions. If you go out now, the management will give you a fine. But if you left a family member in your house, maybe we can discuss it with the management. I'll pay the fine."

"I... I'm..." Levi trailed off. He just can't take anymore from Eren but then again does he really need to go back? There is nothing much in his tiny apartment except for his clothes. He figured that it will be wiser and safer to stay up for now. And he doesn't want to bother Eren and further with the fees and fine. "Um, no. I live alone. I think it is best to stay here."

"Right," Eren chuckled, running his hand on his forehead and down to cover his mouth. "I could use some help-"

"Eren?" Levi asked and eyed the brunette. When Eren gagged slightly, the raven panicked. "Are you going to puke?! Wait! Hold on! I'll get something!"

Levi was able to grab a plastic bag before Eren vomited on the floor.

\------

Levi gulped as he watched the news on Eren's huge flatscreen TV. A lot of people were arrested by the police, they planned to run test and isolate them for getting out of their houses. 

Some reasoned that they are just having a walk, others claimed they need to buy some medicine and the majority just said that they're not informed of the new regulations.

"It's bad out there, huh?" Eren commented. He was still laying on the couch, covered with heavy comforters and blankets.

Levi turned to his patient with a frown. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Can't sleep," Eren sighed. "Head hurts."

"Don't worry the meds you took will take effect in a few minutes," Levi grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "Get some rest, hopefully, your fever will go down tonight and by tomorrow you'll be good as new."

"Thanks," Eren smiled weakly.

Levi scrolled idly on his phone. He had no idea what to do, he did all the chores, already cook their meal but it's too early for lunch. The huge question was, how long will he be staying in Eren's place?

"Levi?" Eren called out weakly.

"Yeah?" Levi perked up and observed the sick brunette. "Are you going to vomit again?"

"No, but what if I had the virus?"

Levi tensed. "Should I call the management to run a test on you?"

An hour later, the authorities run tests on Eren as well as Levi and advised them to stay indoors until the results were in. The medical staff noted that the brunette Alpha had a fever and asked Levi to keep an eye on him if he shows symptoms of the virus.

"I'm sorry Levi," Eren deflated. They're having lunch in the living room. Porridge for the sick Alpha, a bowl salad for Levi, and two tall orange juice for both of them (the medical staff told them to take enough vitamin C to strengthen their immune system). 

"Hey, chin up," Levi smiled, resisting to reach out and pet the brunette. "We still don't have the results but I knew that what you have is just the flu."

"Isn't that one of the symptoms of the virus?" Eren asked, stirring his spoon idly on his porridge.

"Um," Levi bit his lower lip but he forced himself to be positive. "Yes, but you're not showing the rest of the symptoms. Right?"

"I don't feel any difficulty in breathing and my throat is not itching for a cough. It's just my head hurts and my body's heavy," the Alpha listed.

"See? It's just the flu caused by fatigue. All you need is a good sleep, now eat your porridge."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you have to eat something Eren."

Eren stared down at the bowl with tired eyes. He's not hungry and his taste buds altered the flavors, even the orange tasted awful.

"Hey, just try three spoon fulls," Levi encouraged. It was a drastic change on his part. When he first came in, Eren was this serious boss, back straight, chin up, the guys screamed authority. He works in his own space and barely paid any attention to Levi, if he does converse with the him, it was always business talk. But now, the Alpha is different. A good different, he's no longer serious and formal. He looked younger without his serious mask on, back slouching, lips pouting, and his bed hair. Levi thinks this side of the Alpha is adorable. Not that serious Eren is no good, that side of him is extremely hot. Whatever side the Alpha was showing, Levi found it... attractive. "Please?"

Eren gazed at Levi. The raven was sitting crossed leg on the floor with his bowl of salad resting on his legs. Eren eyed his socks. It had little teacups printed on them. The Alpha thinks it's adorable as well as how Levi looked up at him with an encouraging smile.

"Okay," Eren nodded and returned his attention to his porridge.

"Thank you, but I want you to finish your juice," Levi added.

Eren hummed as he stuffed his mouth with porridge and quickly swallowed it before he can get a chance to taste it. He set aside his plate and gulped down the juice in one go.

"There you go," Levi praised, almost wanted to reach out and pet him on his bed hair. "Do you want to move to your room? I can help you."

"No," Eren muttered pulling the blanket around him. He hates staying in bed, he wants to move and work but clearly, his condition is stopping him. As far as the Alpha can recall, the first time he got sick was after he joined the company. Yes, he did experience headaches but it didn't last longer than a day. "I feel worst if I'm in bed."

"Understandable," Levi nodded and took his phone. He scrolled on his messages, eying the thread that he had with the shelter. He doesn't want to bother Eren but Levi had to stay in his house until the results of the test arrived. And his stay will prolong if the brunette does have the virus. 

Levi turned to look at Eren who as all wrapped in layers of blanket, his green eyes stared at the windows. "Eren? Are you allergic to cats?"

Eren blinked out of his daze and replied, "no, why?"

"Eren, I'm sorry if this will be a bother but before this pandemic, I adopted a cat from the shelter."

Eren nodded silently.

"The shelter's willing to deliver the cat to me. I planned on giving them a go signal when I come home. But..."

"You're staying here longer than you planned," Eren finished.

"Yes..."

"Okay," Eren shrugged.

"What? Is it really okay? Don't worry I'll buy all his food and cat stuff! I'll make sure he won't make a mess and I'll clean after him and-"

Eren's laugh made Levi stop his speech. "It's fine, Levi. Now go and tell the shelter."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Levi beamed, setting his salad on the coffee table, he stood up and embraced the brunette before going to the kitchen to call the shelter.

Eren froze at the simple contact. The hug was fairly quick but it affected the brunette ten folds. Eren seldom received hugs after he went separate ways with his good friends. Back in the office he was well respected and everyone bow down at him. And Levi, his hugs can kill the Alpha. Eren's heart almost jumped out of his chest.

Eren took a peek at the raven Omega in the kitchen. Levi was smiling as he spoke with the shelter. He liked the raven's smile. It was contagious, which made Eren smile as well as make his heart leap.

\----

Levi stood silently in the living room, lips pressed in a thin line as he watched his black cat. He decided to call him Teacup, he may be an old cat but he still got his charm. And he seemed to have charmed Eren.

Eren is still on the couch. The brunette slept the whole afternoon, shortly after the cat arrived. And right on top of his chest was Teacup. All curled up in a ball as he slept while purring contently.

Levi sighed with a smile. "I was thinking of playing with you but I guess this is fine." He leans forward to pet the sleepy cat and then rakes his hand on the Alpha's chocolate brown hair before resting the back on his hand on Eren's forehead. Checking his temperature, Levi felt relieved when the Alpha's fever is going down.

When Levi called the shelter they are more than happy to deliver Teacup in Eren's place that afternoon. While waiting for the cat's arrival, Eren asked one of the staff in the building to buy cat food and other essential stuff. While Levi did his best to cat-proof Eren's apartment. 

When Teacup arrived, the cat was more than happy to get out of his carrier and explored Eren's house. The two just sat in the living room while they allowed the black cat to gain confidence in the new place. After a while, Levi interacts with him with treats, toys, and cuddles until Teacup had enough and moved to the sleeping Alpha on the couch to nap at Eren's chest.

Levi pulled his hand away, blushing at his actions. He felt like a domestic wife taking care of his sick husband. They may be married by paper but they hardly knew each other. Levi pushed down his embarrassment and focused on more important things. He does like Eren but he doesn't want things to be awkward. He had to keep reminding himself that Eren just needed his help. "I'll just start with dinner."

\----

Eren blinked at the dimness of the living room, only the light from the kitchen aided his vision. Groaning he rubbed his eyes and attempted to sit up when he noticed something on his chest. 

He squinted at the black round blob that was on his chest. It was pitch black and radiating heat, it was actually nice. The Alpha dares to touch the said black blob and chuckled when his fingertips felt its soft fur. 

"Teacup," Eren called out, running his hand on the cat.

Teacup uncurled himself and stretch out with a soft meow. 

"God, you're so cute," Eren cooed. Supporting the cat with his hands, the brunette slowly sat up. Eren turned towards the kitchen where Levi's back faced him while the raven was busying cooking something.

Eren silently watch as Levi worked on his kitchen. The raven was wearing his mother's apron which suited him. He does look like he belongs in his home. Levi looks so domesticated and cute, especially when he's cleaning. It was like for the raven, cleaning is the most relaxing activity in the world. His facial expression was lax, blue-stormy eyes shine with delight and when he hums, Eren can listen to it till the day he died.

But no. Eren shook his head and glanced down at Teacup.

He doesn't want to hit on Levi while they are stuck in his house and playing pretend. If things will be awkward and Eren doesn't know how to fix them. Levi is his wife based on papers, the brunette was well aware of that, he's the one who bought it up. But Eren doesn't want to play pretend, after spending time with the raven, he's slowly falling. He doesn't deny that he did get an eye on Levi at first. The smaller male is sweet, caring, a hard worker, and when Eren had a good look at him, Levi was very attractive.

His little crush on Levi can blossom into something more. And he doesn't know what to do about it.

"Shit," he cursed. "How do I fucking woe, my wife?" He whispered at Teacup. He doesn't want Levi to get the idea that he's courting him because Eren wanted children so he can get half of his inheritance. He also doesn't want Levi to just walk away after this.

Teacup blinked his eyes at him. Bored and wanted nothing more but to sleep again.

"Eren?" Levi called out from the kitchen. "Are you awake?"

"Um," he cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"How are you feeling?" he asked while scooping a bowl for the sick Alpha.

"Sick but not as bad as before," Erem noted. He no longer had a headache but he felt his body still feels heavy and the urge to sleep again kept coming into his system.

"That's great," Levi set the bowl down on the coffee table. "Eat up."

Yet Eren didn't touch his food, he just watched Levi go back and forth, putting down a pitcher of water and cups and bowl for himself. When the raven sat crossed legs on the floor with his bowl on his on his legs, they started eating.

"You're not hungry yet?" Levi cooed at the cat. Teacup meow back making both of them laugh.

"It feels like he understood you," Eren said, toning down his laughter.

"It was really cute though," Levi turned to his food.

After a few minutes, Eren spoke. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Um, thank you. For the food and everything," Eren said shyly

"You're welcome," the raven smiled. He's not sure if the brunette was blushing because he was shy or sick but overall, Eren was cute.

"I don't know what to do with myself, alone and sick. With the virus, problems at work, just thinking about it is too much. So, thank you."

"I should thank you too," Levi looked down at his bowl. "You don't how much you helped me. If you didn't hire me, I could be alone in my tiny apartment too and I won't be able to adopt Teacup because I don't have enough money to support him."

"But I'm sorry..."

"What? Why?" Levi asked curiously.

"I said that I only need your signature, you don't have to act like my wife. But during the whole day, I let you did just that," Eren deflated.

That put a smile on Levi's lips. "Hey, it's okay."

"Really?"

"I don't mind. I quite enjoy being your wife," Levi whispered shyly.

"I hope I'm not being a terrible husband," Eren joked.

"We'll see about that," Levi smirked. "I expect you to mow the lawn tomorrow," he joked.

"What?! But I'm sick!" Eren whined, smiling.

The rest of the evening filled with both of them exchanging banders like a regular married couple.

\----

"Oh my god! Eren's sick don't touch the screens!"

Eren rolled his eyes at his bald co-worker. He conducted a virtual meeting to check on each other's work and progress. After two hours, the meeting ended but all were still online and talking about random things. "Viruses don't transmit digitally, moron."

"Yeah, Connie!" a beta said, she had a potato on her mouth and a plate full next to her. 

"Thanks, Sasha," Eren shook his head at the number of potatoes on the beta's plate.

"Wait, but there are also computer viruses!" Sasha exclaimed.

"I only have the flu! And I'm recovering already!"

"Setting that aside," Petra chirp. "Your house looked amazing, give us a tour!"

"What?" Eren gaped at them and all started chanting "house tour" like a bunch of dorks. The brunette decided to move the living room for the natural light because his office barely got any. If he turned on the lights in the room, he looked horrible and ill. "No."

"Something to hide boss?" Reiner mocked.

"No," Eren said defensively.

"OMG! You got a cat?!" Hange screamed, she was so close to the camera that her face barely fit the screen.

"Geez! Hange tone down a bit!" Reiner removed his headset. 

Eren looks over his shoulder and saw Teacup laying on top of the couch's backrest. "Oh, guys meet Teacup."

Everyone started saying their "hi"s and "hello"s, followed by cooing and squealing from Hange and Petra.

"Who was that raven behind you before?" Erwin finally spoke.

"Oh." Eren knew that during their meeting Levi would sometimes get in the shot. Either he was cleaning, just passing through, or playing with the cat. Eren didn't mind it since nobody mentioned it until now. "He's..." Eren hesitated, his eyes drifted on the said Omega.

"Is he your boyfriend?!" Hange screamed and the others started cooing.

"No!" Eren exclaimed.

"Your maid perhaps?" Connie guessed.

"Ah... No?" Eren glanced at Levi again. The raven was cleaning Teacup's litterbox, his back was facing the Alpha and he didn't seem to hear his co-workers. 

"If that is so, then can I have his number?" Reiner smirked. 

"What?! No!" Eren refused.

"So, not boyfriend, or maid. Then who is he to you?" Sasha squinted at him.

"Is he a freeloader?!" Petra gasped. "Get him on the camera! Don't you worry boss, I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"What?! No! He's not a freeloader!"

"Could be his relative?" Erwin shrugged.

"Well, I don't care. He's cute," Reiner grinned, pushing the brunette further.

"Reiner," Eren glared at the buff blonde Alpha.

"I think he's kinda cute too," Connie smirked.

"Me too!" Hange joined in. "I wanna squish his cheeks!"

"HE'S MY WIFE!" Eren exploded. Only to realize his mistake, he turned to the raven Omega and was relieved to see Levi busy cleaning up the cat's toys in the kitchen sink.

"There you go!" Reiner cheered. "I knew there is something! But why didn't I know this before?"

"What?! Really?!" Petra squealed.

"I wanna meet him!" Hange screamed.

"Wait, when was the wedding?" Connie asked.

"What's his name?" Erwin asked.

While Sasha almost choked on her potato.

Eren rubbed his hands on his face, he can feel his fever is coming back again with all the questions thrown at him. "Will you please settle down?!"

Thankfully the group listen but not for long. Hange spoke first, "can you guys kiss?!"

"What the hell Hange?!"

"Well, I mean. None of us knew you were actually married. You were so serious and busy at work, we didn't even think that you have a love life."

Everyone threw in their yeses and some nod, agreeing with Hange.

"If you could have shared that your mate is waiting for you home before, then I could have helped you with all the times you stay up late at work," Erwin added. 

Eren sighed with a smile. He always stays at work late, he figured because he doesn't have anyone waiting for him home like a pet or a wife. He didn't mind it, but.

"Come on! Kiss him!" Hange demanded.

"Are you serious Hange?" Eren whispered, his hand flew towards the laptop's speakers and tried to cover them. He should have got his AirPods. But then again, Hange's constant screaming will hurt his ears, toning down the volume is one thing but he won't be able to hear the rest of his team.

"To prove that you guys are married!" the beta huffed.

"I-" Eren was able to continue when pale slender hands cupped his face, forcing his head to turn, followed by soft lips pressed against his. Eren froze for a brief second but he gave in and kissed back. As quick as it came, it was gone, Levi pulled away with a smile on his face and he returned to his cleaning and leaving Eren in a daze.

Eren snapped back to reality when he heard his co-workers started cheering like crazy. "Okay!" the Alpha clasped his hands. "Meeting's over!"

"What?! wait-" Hange managed before Eren closed his laptop. He stood and went to the raven in the kitchen. Levi was cutting out vegetables for lunch and when the brunette arrived, he paused his work.

"Hey," Eren scratch the back of his nape sheepishly. "You don't have to do those stuff."

"I know, I'm not a good kisser," Levi forced a smile.

"What?! No! You're a great kisser, like really great- no! I mean!" Eren babbled, blushing horribly. "What I mean to say is-"

"Pfft!" Levi giggled. "I know I shouldn't have done that, you're still sick and all. I don't know what came over me," he admitted, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Well, it's not like I have the virus," Eren shrugged with a shy smile.

\----

"Yep, negative," Eren confirmed reading over their results that arrived the next morning.

"I shouldn't have kiss your cute dorky face," Levi whined. He was settled on the couch covered in layers of blankets.

"I'm sorry, Levi," Eren sat down on the floor, legs crossed. It was like their situation switched. The Alpha had recovered yesterday, he was feeling a lot better and he's able to do some work but he set it all aside and focused on taking care of the raven Omega.

"No, shit," Levi rumbles then whined. "I want ice cream..."

Eren sighed, running his hand on Levi's raven hair. Levi's not only sick, but he's also going through his heat. The suppressant he took clashed a little with the medicine for his flu. Eren can tell that the raven will take a while to recover.

"Levi, you can't. You're sick."

"And in heat," Levi whined. "I always eat ice cream when I'm in heat."

Eren sighed again. The raven's suppressants work but not efficiently now that Levi took medicine for his flu. Levi was releasing pheromones but it's not that strong enough to bother Eren. His home just smelt like spring, like the Alpha bought a bundle of flowers. It was calming and relaxing.

"Teacup doesn't even want to hang out with me," Levi whined, pulling the blankets close to him.

Eren glance over the cat. Teacup was on top of the fridge, possibly he doesn't like how the raven smells.

"Hey, I'm here," Eren smiled.

"You're not going to work?"

"Nah, those guys got it." It was nice though when Eren said that Levi was sick, his team decided to split Eren's workload while some important stuff was handled by Erwin. Eren can easily get his share of work anytime but he decided to look after his wife and get to know him.

"Hmmm, thanks."

"If you're not sleepy maybe we can talk?"

"Okay...um... what is your favorite color?"

Eren pushed down a laugh. Levi's a little out of character, the Alpha didn't mind. It must have been his heat and flu that messed up with his hormones. But it is such an honor to Eren to see this side of Levi.

"Blue. Like the ocean," Eren answered. "What about you?"

"Green." Levi slightly turned to fully face him. "Like your eyes."

Eren felt his heart skipped. "I should have said blue-gray and reasoned 'like your eyes as well'," he chuckled.

"Yeah, now I feel sad."

"Okay, okay, I like blue-gray now."

"Why are you so tall?" Levi asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"You know that you're really handsome, right?"

"Well," Eren blushed. "You know that your pretty, right?" He said back, smiling as Levi's face got redder.

"I'm going to sleep," Levi pulled the blankets over his head.

"Hey! No fair," Eren laughed, pulling the blankets away. 

"Stop! You cute idiot!" Levi exclaimed when Eren pulled away all the blankets.

"Nope."

"Ugh... I'm not a gold digger..."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"You're the CEO of some corporation, and here I am, using you like a purse."

Eren stifles a laugh. "Levi, I know that you are not like that."

"Yeah, I don't like fancy stuff anyway," the raven yawned. "But you're very out of my league, I wonder why you choose me to be your wife," Levi mumbled before drifting to sleep.

Eren sighed with a small smile, cupping the Omega on the cheek, he rubbed his thumb on Levi's porcelain skin. "You're saying that but the truth is, it's the opposite. You're absolutely gorgeous and you don't know it, I think it's very attractive."

\-----

Levi hummed with delight when he took a nother bite of spaghetti that Eren served him for dinner. While Teacup is enjoying his wet cat food on the corner.

"Is it good?" Eren asked. The sauce was canned and the brunette had to look up how to properly cook it the pasta. He knew how to cook but he's getting rusty, it's better to look for a guide than to wack his brain to recall the process.

"Yeah, it is good," Levi twirled his fork on the pasta and eat while nodding. 

"Nice," Eren silently eat his. When they were done the Alpha promptly gave Levi his meds and a glass of water.

"Thanks, but you don't really have to do this," Levi said shyly after he pops two pills in his mouth and drank the water.

"Levi, let me take care of you," Eren insisted, putting away all the dishes on the dishwasher before going back to the raven. "You've taken care of me when I was sick. Now allow me to look after you."

"Um... I'm sorry... " Levi blushed.

"About what?"

"I remembered what I said this morning," Levi's face flushed in bright red. "I don't know what came over, and kissing you and... Haha, just forget everything that I said and did. I'm going to my room." Levi stood up and instantly the world started spinning.

"Easy," Eren was quickly on his side, supporting him and guiding him down to the couch. "Look, it's fine. I don't mind at all."

"But-"

Eren pressed his lips against the raven, not caring if he got sick again. When he pulled away, he stared into Levi's eyes. "I don't mind being your husband."

"That's," Levi hiccups, his face can't get any redder. "Y-your going to get sick again!"

"Nope, I think I build up my immunity," Eren chuckled.

"B-but I don't know you and stuff," Levi stuttered.

"So?" Eren took the raven's hands on his and held it on his own. "We have this lockdown to get to know each other."

"I guess..." Levi shyly looked away.

"Levi, I admit that I liked you from the moment you pulled down your mask and said thank you to me," he admitted and added. "And I'm not doing this because we signed a contract or anything to do with my inheritance."

Tightening his hold on Levi's hands, he can hear his heart beating loudly on his chest. Shit, he cursed internally. He's Eren Yeager, the CEO of a prestigious company and here he is, blushing and a nervous wreak in front of an Omega. "I like you, Levi. And I promise to mow the lawn," he humored, pushing down his nervousness. Praying that Levi didn't noticed that his hands were shaking a little.

But Levi noticed it. He noticed how nervous and genuinely sincere the Alpha was. How he thinks it's cute that Eren was shaking. But the brunette's joke got him good which made the raven burst out laughing. And Eren swore that he can get used to hearing that everyday.

\---

"Jean, he's amazing," Eren raved at his friend over the phone once they returned to their bedrooms for the night.

"I'm happy for you Eren but jeez! Don't kiss sick people again!" his friend exclaimed.

"He started it," Eren chuckled rolling over to lay on his back, he continued. "I didn't meant things to go this direction, but it felt like... like-"

"Fate?" 

"Yeah? Do you think stuff like fated pairs exist?"

"Well, based on everything that had happened and now you guys are stuck for who knows how long... maybe that's a yes?"

"Oh shit, I feel like a teenager all over again." Eren grabbed one of his pillows and held it tightly.

"To be honest, you two look great together."

"Wait," Eren sat up. "How can you tell?" he prompt. He didn't send any pictures of Levi to Jean or anything for his friend to say that.

"You see, Hange got a screenshot of you and him kissing."

"What?!"

"And I knew the whole conversation because that bat-shit-crazy creative director of yours screen recorded the scene... So yeah..."

"Oh god!" Eren flopped back in bed with his hand on his hair. But on second thought, what was he trying to hide? Levi accepted his confession and all and they are legally married.

"Asking Hange to delete it might be impossible. She must have send it to everyone at this point."

Eren smiled proudly. "Nah, it's fine."

\---

After two days and Levi was fully recovered. He woke up early and bake a small cake for the birthday boy. After Eren's cute confession, Levi accepted him. The raven felt like dreaming but it was all true because right after that Teacup lightly bit his leg for some unknown reason. It was like his heart jumped out of his chest and the fluffyness lingered even now.

Levi quickly applied frosting on the small cake and when he was doing finishing touches, Eren got out of his room.

"Levi, ah good morning!" the brunette greeted with the biggest smile.

"Eren!" Levi sharply turned towards him, using his back to cover his little cake. "G-good morning!"

"You're out early? Are you feeling better now?" 

"Yes, much better than yesterday um," Levi swiftly turn and took the cake and present it to the Alpha.

Eren's green eyes widen like saucers when he saw the simple cake. 

"I know it's not enough," Levi looked down at his cake with a blush dusting his face. Then he raised his head, no longer shy on showing the brunette his obvious blush. "Happy Birthday, Eren."

"Levi, thank you. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday," Eren approached him, his smile widens on every step. "Oh," he chuckled as he took a good look at the top of the cake.

"What?" Levi followed his gaze and discovered a cute paw print was on the center of the cake. 

They both turned to the kitchen island and saw Teacup licking the white frosting on his paw. They both laughed and just scraped the frosting where the black cat step on and ate the rest.

\---

As the days and nights rolled in, the lockdown continued. During those times Levi and Eren will play with Teacup, have dinner dates, or simply playing 20 questions. Sometimes, they fight, mostly over useless things but eventually, they were able to fix it.

The lockdown is still on-going but one thing's for sure, Levi is not going back to his apartment once it is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next story!


End file.
